Sparta Drake
"Never touch a Drake when shes angry"- Sparta Sparta Drake Can '''is a fan made Monster High student 17-year-old daughter of Mad Scientists. She is going out with Keith Zombay. She is quiet and well spoken being brought up with the iron fist of her mother. However, when something needs to be done Sparta isn't afraid to step up to the challenge. Personality Sparta is known for turning to her mumma when things go wrong, and leaving her to fight the battle. Sparta was very much mothered as she grew up, Not being aloud to watch scary movies or leave the house alone. Sparta didnt attend primary or middle school, but convinced her mumma to let her go to Monster high. Sparta also obtains her calm behavour from her layed back father figure, Alexander. However, Sparta is known for her "Red light" behavour. when Angered, Sparta can become quickly violent and dosnt know where to stop, which usally results with Sparta being either re-booted or physically dragged off someone, But later regrets and apologies for her behavour, and can be silent with guilt for days (and in cases, weeks) Physical Description '''Robot form: Spartas 'skin' is a silver metal, in-decent areas coverd by a darker metal mini skirt and strapless "bra" She wears dark metal stiltoes, knee and elbow covers and fingerless gloves as well as a puppet doll like bottom lip of a dark metal shade and a dark metal circle on each cheek. She also has ten circle shaped lights runnign up the outside of each leg, up to the knee, her fingers are all lights, and her shoulders have circle shaped lights on them. She also has three circle shaped lights under each eye and a blue lit headset with antenis. She has long black wire hair. Her lights change depending on mood. Red: Angry Orange: Ill Yellow: Happy Green: Sad/dissapointed Blue: Normal Indigo: Frightend Violet: Worried/Thoughtful Black: Un-computable emotion Pink: Embarresed/Flusterd Off: Shutdown/In need of recharge Sparta also has been know to have her lights 'fuzz over' like a dissorted Tv, when shes been hacked, got a viruse or broken down. Her eyes only ever go blue, red, disorted or black. Updates form: Spartas update was made from robot, clockwork fake skin and donated body parts. it took Lorita and Alexander about 10 years to perfect this update, and even at first made Sparta very sick untill the bugs were fixed. Spartas updated skin is mixtoned, resembling the mix of her parents. Although her parents have Green/Brown eyes, Sparta has blue robotic eyes to resemble her moods, though she would prefer to have her mummas brown eyes. She had long thick curly black hair which she seems to have gotten from her father. She stands at 5ft. She tends to wear dark lipstick and wears steampunk outfits. Her normal outfit tends to be white and black stripped down skinny trouseres, a peach tank top with a dark brown waist corset with cog wheels on the sides. She wears brow high heels with cog wheels on them and a brown wrist band with a watch+Compas on it. she also wears a engadement ring given to her by Keith Zombay. Relationships Family Lorita Drake: At 6 years old, her mother died in a chemical explosion, leaving Lorita in need of robotic features. Turning Lorita into a cyborg. Lorita made sparta when she was 19, but growing up, told Sparta that her birth parents were robots who had died. Drama kicke doff when SParta was 16, and started a search for her birth parents, Leaving Lorita and Alexander no choice but to tell Sparta the truth about her origins. For a while Sparta didnt know how to react and lockherself away. Then Lorita descoved she was pregnant. This kicked off with more drama with Sparta saying "Your replacing me!" Loritas pregnancey caused Lorita to become very ill, and faced with the concept of loosing her mother, Sparta forgave her for lieing, and the two went back to their strong mother daughter bond. Alexander Can: '''"Uncle Alex" Alex is the son of mad scientist John and Hidie Can. John and Hidie had Four sons together, Alexander, Henry, Tom and Darren. After a divorce, John remarried Rose, a plant woman, together they had Alexanders half sister, Jane. Alex grew up with Lorita, and attended Monster high with her. He was madley in love with her. When he was 19, Lorita showed up on his doorstep with Sparta, and instantly took her in as his own. Alex raised Sparta with Lorita, and even left school early to help. for 16 years SParta called him "Uncle Alex" in fear her mumma would get angry if she called Alex Papa. Sparta eventually set up Alex and Lorita on a date together. Which, in the end lead to Alex moving in and eventually marring and having baby stephano with Lorita, and finaly takign his rightful place as Spartas father. '''Stephano: '''Spartas baby brother. Son of Alexander and Lorita. '''Medic: '''Medic was a robot created by Sparta when Spartas nana Rose became ill. Medic was created for the soul purpose to treat the sick, hence her name. Although argued Medic was the daughter of Sparta, Soarta made Medic to be 3 years older, to be a older sister for Sparta. When Sparta was 7 and Medic 10, they were in a accident involving a man at the science lab who died. Medic was blamed and shut down. Sghe was later re-booted, but died after self destructing herself and Atraps. '''Atraps: '''Spartas alter ego Atraps. (Atraps is Sparta backwards). She was created by scientists of a rival lab who had hacked and stolen files about Sparta. While Sparta is the perfect attack robot, light weight and fast, Atraps is the perfect defence robot, Heavy and strong- Both cancelling out eachothers attacks. Atraps at one point seemed to have romantic feelings towards Sparta, even planting a kiss on her. but at the end a fight broke out between Sparta and Medic and Atraps, resulting in Medic and Sparta tackling Atraps off the cliffs and self destructing. Spartas data was saved and re-loaded into her update form. '''Friends Seth Klops: '''Seth acts/Treats Sparta more as a little sister than anything. Seht and Keith being best friends, it was inevitable Sparta would get close to him, Even becoming the god mother and middle name to Seth and Sonos daughter, 'Lenore Emily Sparta Klops'. Seth is protective of Sparta and understands her inocence, and always seens the best in her even when she does wrong. '''Sono Reaper: '''Sono is Seths wife and mother to his daughter Lenore. Sono and Sparta are very close, and even to the point there are hits the two of them have engaged in sexual contact, Such as Sono knowing what Bras+Size Sparta is. Sono will openly flirt with Sparta (Whom in some cases flirts back) But sono is very Loyal to Seth. Sono is 17,893 years old, and with that age coems knowlage that she passes onto Sparta. '''Charlie 'Crush' Tank: '''Keiths cousin. Sparta and him share alot in common such as gardening, chess and mad science. Charlie is very good at calming down Sparta when she gets angry. '''Vee irish Micnick: '''Vee is a fellow robot. Sparta and her get on brilliantly, sharing data, listening to music, re-wiring and all sorts. Vee and Sparta are very close. During Scary camp the two shared a room, and on scary nights, a bed. There as close as sisters. '''Sally White: '''Sally is smart and rasinal. Very level headed. She helps mellow Sparta out. '''Goldie-Hawn Ram: '''Goldies twin brother, Golding, Is Spartas god-father. Goldie and Sparta are close, Goldie helping Sparta with many of her dilemas and such. '''Cathy Odile: '''Sparta and Cathy met in mad science and became Science partners. they grew close after that. '''Pet Billy: '''Owned by Alexander. Alex brough Billy with him when he moved in with Sparta and Lorita. At first Billy caused trouble and broke alot of Spartas stuff, but eventually calmed down in his new home. '''Romance Category:Original Characters Category:Robot Category:Females